Lux Bonteri
'Lux Bonteri '''is Ahsoka Tano's love interest in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Biography The son of Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri and Separatist Officer Bonteri, Lux Bonteri grew up on Raxus. He soon meets Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Lux wasn't happy about having a Jedi and Republic Senator at his home while Ahsoka wasn't happy about being at Separatists' home. Once he saw Ahsoka, he was instantly attracted to Ahsoka because of her looks (shown when he widened his eyes and smiles while trying to get her luggage) but she brushed him away, unable to trust a separatist. Ahsoka and Lux had an official meeting, talking about the side they're on. However, when asked when asked what he thought of her, he took the opportunity to flirt with her, which Ahsoka shrugged off. After spending time, they soon develop small feelings for each other but Ahsoka went back to Coruscant. Several months, after meeting Ahsoka. Lux becomes junior senator of Onderon. Lux's mother, Mina Bonteri was assassinated by Count Dooku. Lux, who realizes the Separatists are evil. Having his father killed by the Republic and his mother killed by the Separatists. Lux doesn't know who to trust. He renounced his affiliations to the Confederacy and departed from Raxus to pursue justice for her death. He already made contact with Death Watch. And although not invited to Mandalore by the Separatist delegate. He comes and claims Dooku killing his mother but ends up getting taken away to Dooku who orders the droids to kill Lux but it saved by Ahsoka. Ahsoka takes Lux to her ship to bring him to Coruscant but Lux disapproves, pulling a gun at her. Ahsoka, quickly disarms and after having a disagreement. Ahsoka swiftly attempts to steer the ship to Coruscant but Lux ends up stunning her, resolute with his decision, and takes control of the ship, (in a way, Lux kidnapped Ahsoka). En route to Carlac, Bonteri hid Tano's lightsabers in one of the Phoenix's storage pallets. Upon landing in a grove on the icy Carlac, Bonteri left Tano and her astromech droid, R2-D2, aboard and set off to meet the Death Watch. Just as an irate Tano joined him, six Death Watch soldiers led by Satine's sister, Bo-Katan arrived to meet them. Bonteri reported that he had pinpointed Dooku's exact location; Tano, meanwhile, was forced to say that she was Bonteri's fiance when Bo-Katan inquired after her identity. Ahsoka tries to warn Lux that Death Watch, who have a deep hatred for Jedi, would kill them both but Lux ignores her and both were taken to the Death Watch camp. At the camp, Bo-Katan took Bonteri and Tano to meet with Vizsla in the main tent, then went to find the Mandalorian leader. Once they were alone, Bonteri still refused to believe Tano's claims about the Death Watch's terrorist-based extremism. When he saw that Vizsla was about to enter the tent with Bo-Katan, Bonteri impulsively resorted to kissing Tano to silence her objections from them. After giving Vizsla the location of Dooku, they celebrated where Ahsoka shows she's still mad at Lux for stupidly following the Death Watch. Soon, Chieftain Pieter, the leader of the nearby village from where the Death Watch had taken the females. The chief was furious and tells Death Watch they are no longer welcome. Vizsla promises to return the females and leave tomorrow. Lux took Vizsla's promise as a sign of good faith and said so to Ahsoka, who remained unconvinced of the Death Watch's honor but Ahsoka was proven true the next morning when she and Bonteri accompanied Vizsla and his soldiers to the rendezvous with Pieter. They attack the village and Lux discovers he was wrong about Death Watch. To make it worse, Ahsoka revealed herself as a Jedi and gets captured by Death Watch. Being prisoners, Lux is forced to watch Vizsla kill Ahsoka by beheading her. Lux begs Vizsla to let her go but he refuses. Lux knowing his mistake called them murderers while Vizsla said it was Lux's lust for revenge that made him seek them out in the first place. Before Ahsoka was killed, R2-D2 comes and saves her. Giving Ahsoka her lightsabers, she started fighting Vizsla while Lux and R2 ran out the tent. After fighting with the help of the droids R2 repaired and befriended, they made it to the ship but Lux, who still didn't trust the Republic, activated the escape pod. Ahsoka tries to convince him to go with her, telling him "they can change things together". Lux kindly refuses saying that they make a good team. Seeing Ahsoka upset, he promises her that they'll meet again. Putting their hands on the glass, Ahsoka tells Lux to be careful and he leaves, leaving Ahsoka behind. He joins a rebellion on Onderon, with Saw and Steela Gerrera. After calling the Jedi Council for help, they send Ahsoka alongside Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex. Lux is happy to see Ahsoka again but turns out Steela has a crush on Lux and discovers his feelings for Ahsoka. While training, Lux developed feelings for Steela. Ahsoka is confused by Lux's feelings and in turn, muddles up her own. Incidentally, she instead trains with Saw while Lux trains with Steela. While training, the camp was ambushed by droids. The Jedi hid while fighting for they can't join a battle that wasn't made for them. After defeating the droids, the rebels smuggled themselves in the capital, Iziz. After figuring out the citizens were scared, they decided to attack the power point that keeps the droids working. They soon got a tank and destroyed it, giving the citizens hope and the courage to act. Because of this, the citizens no longer feared them. Later, with Steela as their new leader, the rebels come up with a plan to save the real king on the day of his execution, which Saw disagree and wants to save him the day before. He goes anyways and gets captured. Steela sticks to saving the king even though Saw's her brother. They managed to save both with a new ally, the general of the Onderon royal guards. Ahsoka ended up revealing herself as a Jedi in order to save the general. After saving the king, the rebels go into hiding in the jungle. Steela was made general and asks Lux to talk and she led him to a quiet room and before he could speak the door was locked and her lips touched his though shocked at first he closed his eyes putting his arms around her when she finally stopped she claimed it was just in case before she began removing his uniform and her own eventually his underwear was removed and the two laid naked kissing passionately. They go into battle but goes against shielded ships. Anakin gets Hondo to smuggle rocket launchers to the rebels. While winning the battle, the separatists found their way around the rebels and to their base. And killed the guards but Steela managed to get there and saves the king but Saw shot down a ship that crashes onto the cliff where Steela and the king's at. Steela pushes the king out of the way but Steela finds herself hanging on the cliff. Lux tries to save her and almost falls but is saves by Ahsoka. Ahsoka tries to save Steela but gets shot in the shoulder by a tank and Steela falls to her death. Onderon is free but at the cost of Steela's life. During her funeral, Lux tells Ahsoka that he's joining the Republic as the Senator of Onderon, following his mother's footsteps. Relationship with Ahsoka Tano Lux Bonteri is the first known character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars that Ahsoka Tano, one of the protagonists, developed feelings for. However, during their first meeting, Ahsoka didn't trust Lux due to him being a separatist. Lux got attracted by the young togruta's beauty but felt unsure about having a Jedi being in his home. During their first conversation, when Ahsoka asked Lux if she looked so bad, Lux flirted with her but turns out, Ahsoka tricked him to see if he's like other guys by saying 'Seems boys are the same, either they're Republic or Separatists' (which confirmed that Ahsoka had several guys flirting with her). Lux does get back at her by asking her if he looked so bad. They soon discovered that they are not so different and developed small feelings for each other. After the death of Lux's mother, Ahsoka was the only one who tried to comfort him but he shrugged off, getting a lust of vengeance for his mother's death. Lux electrocuted her and used her ship to go to Carlac, where he met with Death Watch. Ahsoka lies that she's his betrothed, which Lux acted surprised and talked in a high-pitched voice at first. Lux then tells Ahsoka his plan and seemed hurt when she tries to convince him about Death Watch. Seeing Death Watch and not wanting Ahsoka to get caught, he silences her by kissing her although it seemed he caught carried away, possibly enjoying it and started really kissing, which Ahsoka realized and pushed him away. Lux then shows concern for Ahsoka and seems guilty about his mistake. He begs Death Watch to let her go, which they refused. After they escaped, Lux goes into the escape pod and shares a romantic moment with Ahsoka before taking off. Lux, who's now a member of the rebellion, is happy to see Ahsoka but developed feelings for Steela Gerrera. However, Lux would flirt with and share more moments with Ahsoka whenever he sees a chance, showing he stills has feelings for her. Lux is then shown to hate how the council is controlling Ahsoka, keeping her from helping them and always put the purpose before her own feelings. Lux was heartbroken that Steela died, yet, didn't blame Ahsoka for it. Lux then becomes member of the Senate and Ahsoka leaves Onderon, still friends with feelings for each other. Romantic signs between the two *Lux's eyes widen and giving her a flirtatious look while reaching for her bag. *Ahsoka tricking Lux to see if he would flirt with her but gets caught off guard when Lux gets back at her. *Ahsoka and Lux giving each other glances before leaving *Lux looking at Ahsoka when he said 'a friend' where Ahsoka smokes at him before realizing something is wrong. *Ahsoka tries to stop the Commando Droids from taking Lux but is stopped by Padme. Ahsoka later saves Lux. *Ahsoka attempts to comfort Lux for his mother's death but got shrugged off. *Lux feels guilty for pulling a gun on Ahsoka and then electrocuting her. *Lux was surprised when Ahsoka claims to be his betrothed and spoke in a high-pitched voice before clearing his throat. *Lux kisses Ahsoka to silent her but got carried away, seemingly enjoying kissing Ahsoka. *Lux tries to save Ahsoka from death. *Ahsoka tries to convince Lux to go with her to Coruscant. They gave each other lovingly looks while placing their hands on the window. *Ahsoka and Lux are happy to see each other on Onderon. *Lux tells Steela that Ahsoka is the reason that he's not with Death Watch. *Lux and Ahsoka giving each other glances. *Ahsoka complimenting on Lux's skills. *Ahsoka is hurt and confused by Lux's feelings when she sees Lux and Steela together. *When Lux tells Ahsoka 'good luck', she quickly replies with 'you, too' and awkwardly looks down when Steela said it with her. *Ahsoka looked at Lux when he looked at her but looked away when Steela hugged him. *Ahsoka stayed that she can't help it when Anakin told her to stay focus. *Lux was hurt and upset when Ahsoka told the rebels that purpose must come before feelings. *Ahsoka and Lux shared another romantic moment. *After Steela kissed Lux, he and Ahsoka flirted with each other before going to battle. *Lux tries to convince Ahsoka to help them but gets mad when she reminds him that she couldn't fight his own battle. *Ahsoka and Lux talked during Steela's funeral and Ahsoka was happy to hear that Lux was joining the Republic senate. Other Star Wars: The Clone Wars never continued Lux and Ahsoka's love story after '' A War on Two Fronts but it's rumored that Lux will appear in ''Star Wars Rebels and if he does, it'll be revealed if he and Ahsoka got together or not. Dave Filoni, the director of Star Wars: The Clone Wars states to have personal interest in Ahsoka and Lux's story. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category: Love Triangle Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Married